


For the Sake of Acting

by weneedtogirlthehellup



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Angie Martinelli, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneedtogirlthehellup/pseuds/weneedtogirlthehellup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: " someone pls write a fic where angie has to practice for a scene, but in this scene there’s a kissing scene and she asks peggy to “help” her out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original tumblr prompt: http://peggysmartinelll.tumblr.com/post/110691135741/someone-pls-write-a-fic-where-angie-has-to

Peggy walked into her room at the Griffith with a sigh; the men at the SSR had been especially annoying today. If she heard one more lunch order or someone ask for coffee, she was going to scream. Even Sousa had been annoying today, growing increasingly curious about the whole Roxxon Industries thing. He should really move on from that, there were bigger fish to fry. Fish that didn’t include Howard Stark.

She threw her hat onto the bed and shoved her jacket off of her shoulders. She sat down on the bed and began taking her shoes off, but then she heard a knock at the door.

“Hey, English! It’s me, Angie!”

Peggy giggled at the peppy American and got up to go to the door. She opened it and nearly bumped into Angie, who was standing right in the doorframe. Peggy was suddenly all too aware of her height difference with Angie, whose head was just below eye level.

“Oh, um, hello Angie! What brings you here?” Peggy started, trying not to stare at her friend. She knew she couldn’t get too attached, but she found that hard to do when it came to the waitress. Her eyes wandered over Angie as she pushed past her arm and ran into the room. She’d always had a thing for someone in uniform.

“I’m sorry to bother you Peggy, but I have an audition tomorrow and I really need to practice this scene and I couldn’t get anyone to help me so I came to you. How are you with acting?”

Peggy was speechless for a moment, “Well, I’m alright I suppose.” _Good enough to trick an entire room of men,_ Peggy thought back to her night as a blonde. “Nowhere near as good as you though.”

“Aw, Peg! You’re too kind.” Angie held out a script, which Peggy took, and opened it up to the first page. “Alright, so I’ll play the role of our leading lady, Bernice, and you’ll be Michael. He’s a bit of a womanizer, so just play him like any of the men at work and you should be fine. Ok, you go first.”

Peggy swallowed, her eyes scanning the page. She glanced up at Angie, who was giving her an expectant smile, her dark eyes shining. She lowered her voice and attempted to get rid of her accent, “It sure is nice out here, isn’t it, Bernice?”

Angie struggled to keep her face straight, her nose scrunching in the most adorable way. She finally broke down in giggles, and Peggy grinned.

When she caught her breath, Angie said, “Oh, Peg that was hilarious. Gotta get back to work though.” She straightened her face and went serious. She recited her line carefully and clearly; Peggy could tell she’d spent forever trying to memorize it. “Oh, you bet it is, Michael, but I think I’m catching a bit of a chill.” Angie shivered and moved closer to Peggy.

Peggy could feel her heart beginning to pick up speed, but she continued. “Well we can’t have that happening, come here.” She paused. “Um, Angie, it says I’m supposed to put my arm around you. And that we’re in a car. Should we be sitting?” her eyes darted over to the end of the bed, which was the closest seat in the room.

“Oh, yeah, uh maybe we should. You know, so I can practice for the audition.” She sat down on the comforter, and Peggy did the same. Their hands bumped for a moment and Peggy recoiled. _Keep those feelings in check Peggy, she’s just a really good actress._ A really cute actress, but an actress all the same.

“Alright, so um, I guess I just…yeah” Peggy mumbled, putting an arm around Angie and pulling her closer. “There, better?” she recited.

“Yeah, it sure is, Pe - I mean - Michael.”

Peggy’s heart jumped when she heard that. She hoped her face wasn’t flushing. “Whoa, would you look at the stars, tonight, Bernice?”

“They sure are nice, what about ‘em?” Angie replied, leaning in towards Peggy.

“Why, they look almost as pretty as yours eyes, Ang - Bernice!” Peggy rushed the end, her face hot and she knew for sure she must be as red as her lipstick now. She glanced down at Angie, who was grinning with a smile bright enough to rival the sun.

When she looked at what the script said next, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “Um, Angie, the next part says that I kiss you.”

Angie seemed to refocus then, “Oh, does it? Hmm, how strange. Well, I – I guess we’ll have to do it, you know, for the sake of acting.”

“Oh, yes, of course. For the sake of acting.” Peggy glanced down at Angie, admiring the waitress. The soft curls of her hair, the smile that was always on her face, the colour of her lipstick. Peggy had kissed girls before, in the pain of losing Steve, drunken nights where all she needed was someone to hold her, but this was different. Alcohol wasn’t blurring her judgement and Angie wasn’t just a one night stand. She was here, and she was real and right now Peggy felt like flying.

Her anxiety caught up with her though; the fear that this might be just acting and that maybe Angie wasn’t as okay with this as she seemed to be.  Before she knew it, she was rambling. “You know, Angie, you don’t have to do this. You’re such a good actress, and you don’t require any more –“

She was cut off by the press of Angie’s lips on hers. Her guarded exterior fell then, and she pressed back, her arm that had been around Angie’s shoulders pulling the waitress closer to her. She felt Angie smile against her lips before she pulled back.

“Wow.” Angie said. Peggy grinned at the red lipstick that had rubbed off on Angie’s mouth.

“If you do that in the audition, you’ll be sure to get the part. I mean, not that you’ll be hired for your kissing skills, but for your acting skills, although your kissing skills aren’t that bad…”

“English,” Angie said, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s neck, “you talk too much.”

She kissed Peggy again, and Peggy’s hands worked their way up to Angie’s face, one hand tangling into Angie’s hair while the other cupped the waitress’ cheek. Angie smelled like coffee, and her lips were so soft. She tasted like pie, and the noise she made when Peggy’s tongue brushed her bottom lip was so cute it should be a crime.

When they finally came up for air, Angie had red lipstick all over her mouth and Peggy’s curls were everywhere. Both girls were breathing hard and trying to control the grins on their faces.

“Angie, was that a real script?” Peggy asked.

“It’s real as in it exists in a physical form. In terms of whether or not it’s the official script for an audition, not so much.” Angie grinned mischievously.

Peggy smirked. She’d had a suspicion; the televisions rarely showed kisses, and now that she thought about it, a kiss scene was very strange to use for an audition. “You wrote a fake script just so you could kiss me?”

“I guess my acting was pretty good if it took this long for a smart girl like you to figure it out. But yeah, it was either that or wait for the rhubarb and Schnapps to take effect, and this plan seemed more likely to be a success.” Angie grinned some more, moving her hand to link her fingers with Peggy’s.

Peggy lightly kissed Angie again. “We could try that plan if you want.” She smiled.

Angie’s eyes went wide. “I don’t have any liquor, but I think I have some pie in my room. Be back in a second, neighbour.”

She gave Peggy a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran out of the room while Peggy watched her go with a grin. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. Not since Steve. For a moment, sadness washed over her, a bitter taste filling her mouth. But then Angie came back in the room with a plate of pecan pie and a smile on her face and the ache in her chest disappeared, replaced with a warm feeling at the sight of her.

“So, I’ve got this, and I’m thinking maybe we could make some tea? Because you’re British and all, and really, pecan is more of a pie that goes with a warm drink, and – “

Peggy got off the bed and walked over to Angie, cutting her off with a slow and gentle kiss. “That sounds wonderful.”

Peggy knew that Steve would want her to be happy.  And as she watched the waitress talk about her day over the piece of pie they were sharing, her hands fluttering in the air as she talked, occasionally pressing kisses to her lips, because “English, I’ve wanted to do this for long enough, so I’m going to get as many kisses as I can”, she knew that she was.

Happy.


End file.
